el parque
by pequebalam
Summary: un lugar se puede convertir en el origen de varios sucesos importantes en la vida de una persona. Advertencia, historia de temática yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^.^, les traigo otro fic de mi pareja favorita en SSLC. Kardia y Degel.**

 **Advertencia. Es un fic de temática yaoi. Con clasificación de M por posible lemon y un poco de violencia (más adelante).**

 **No será un fic muy largo, ocho o nueve capítulos máximo, espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Parque**

Pop Degel

La vista se le nublaba, el peso en su hombre se volvía insoportable, las pisadas más lentas y el cuerpo más pesado. Estaba exhausto, terriblemente agotado. Sus maltrechos pasos le llevaron hasta un parque, con mucho esfuerzo llego hasta una banca y se sentó, había alguien más ahí pero no le importo.

Era un día caluroso, el sol estaba en su máximo apogeo y esa banca era la única que contaba con la sombra de un frondoso árbol, solo descansaría un poc…. zzzzzzz.

*****…..*****…..

Pop Kardia.

¡Maldito y estresante trabajo! odiaba hacer cuentas, sus dedos manejaban con maestría la calculadora, anotando los resultados en una libreta. Alguien se había sentado a su lado pero no le dio importancia, el parque era libre. Termino, 3-4 ecuaciones, los resultados no le convencían pero ya los checaría en su casa, ahora solo quería comer.

Estaba por guardar sus cosas cuando…una ligera presión en su hombro capto su atención, la persona a su lado se había dormido… ¡y lo usaba como almohada! Una vena palpo su frente, no tenía tiempo para tratar con idiotas.

-¡óyeme imbe…!

-¡shit! ¡Ay niños presentes!

Unas señoras que pasaban a su lado le reprendieron. El peli azul les miro con odio y les mostro la lengua cuando estas se alejaron. Dirigió su vista al chico que le usaba como almohada…era lindo.

-mmm

El joven se movió un poco, acomodándose, Kardia bufo molesto, una maquiavélica idea broto en su mente, empujarle y dejar que se fuera de nariz contra el piso. Sonrió con malicia, movió su hombro de manera que el menor quedo más pegado a él, le removió los lentes (se veían caros y no quería pagar por ellos) solo un ligero empujoncito y listo. El mocoso aprendería a no usar a las personas como re cargadera.

Estaba por realizar su travesura cuando algo le llamó su atención, las enormes ojeras bajo las pestañas, parece que no había dormido en mucho tiempo. Pero no era lo único, si veías con atención notabas las ligeras mordidas en el labio producto del estrés, a él también le ocurría, mordía su labio al intentar concentrarse y buscar una solución, en ocasiones era tan fuerte que se sacaba sangre. Su piel se veía pálida y estaba muy delgado ¿estaría comiendo bien?

Se quedó contemplando al chico, parece que tenía su edad. Posiblemente estudiaba, por algo la mochila…o vendía drogas y ahí cargaba la mercancía, ya le preguntaría cuando despertara, era un poco más bajo, su cabello verde y muy liso…se veía bien, algo demacrado, pero bien. La ropa que traía era de marca…tal vez si vendía drogas.

Un suspiro cansado broto de sus labios ¿ahora que hacia? Podría recostarlo en la banca y marcharse, pero… qué tal que un pervertido aparecía y se aprovechaba de él, o peor, que tal si la policía se lo llevaba por pensar que estaba ebrio, ¡uf! ni hablar, tendría que esperar hasta que despertara ¿Cuánto podría tardar?

*****…..*****…*****…..

Pero el peliverde sí que tardo, Kardia tuvo tiempo de revisar sus anotaciones y corregirlas, se tragó la vergüenza de las miradas soñadoras que les dedicaban algunas jovencitas…y jovencitos, aprecio una disputa por un columpio de unos niños y una pelea de pareja de unos ancianitos, antes de retirarse el hombre le dijo que el peliverde estaba mejor así…calladito y dormido. Ya empezaba a atardecer y el chico no desertaba ¿pues desde cuando no dormía?

*****…..*****…..*****…..

pop Degel

El dolor en sus parpados se esfumo, así como la migraña, las piernas ya no le dolían y el calor disminuyo ¿Cuánto abría dormido? 5-10 minutos máximo, un ligero bostezo broto de su boca, se acomodó mejor en su lugar y tallo sus ojos.

-mmm… ¿Qué hora será? pregunto a la nada.

-déjame ver (checando su reloj)-las 5:30, sí que dormiste.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron sorprendidos, nervioso y asustado se giró a ver a la persona junto a él, sin despegar su cabeza.

Era un joven de cabello ondulado y azul, tan largo como el suyo, con unos ojos turquesa muy brillantes, piel bronceada y rasgos dignos de un héroe griego. El joven le sonrió alegre, mientras le colocaba las gafas, de verdad parecía un adonis, pero…

El golpe se escuchó con fuerza, por fortuna el lugar se encontraba casi vacío, solo un barrendero circulaba por ahí, recogiendo los botes. El hombre suspiro y continúo su camino, otra pelea de pareja, no podían resolver los problemas en su casa.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué me pegas?

-¡por que! tu maldito pervertido, ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?

Degel le regalo otro golpe, cortesía de su mochila. Kardia se levantó furioso y le arrebato su arma.

-óyeme maldito cuatro ojos malagradecido, todavía que me quedo a cuidarte y te permito usarme como almohada y así me lo agradeces.

Degel le miro sorprendido, el chico parpadeo antes de abrir la boca.

-¿de qué hablas?

-ah, es broma no.

Pero la cara de confusión en el menor le respondió, parece que si estaba cansado.

-ok, te refresco la memoria. Yo estaba tranquilamente sentado haciendo unos pendientes cuando… ¡tú llegaste y te sentaste a mi lado y en menos de un segundo te quedaste dormido! hasta me babeaste…mira.

Kardia le señalo una ligera manchita en su solapa.

El francés le miraba sorprendido, si recordaba haber llegado al parque y sentarse, después… ¡hay no! parece que su cansancio llego al extremo. Pero no fue su culpa, estaba exhausto, se le habían juntado exámenes y trabajos, llevaba varios días sin dormir y…

La vergüenza se reflejó en su rostro, bajo la cabeza apenado ¡esto no era cierto! El peli azul le miraba satisfecho, parece que le había bajado los humos.

-tsk, me largo, muero de hambre y no tengo tiempo para tratar con locos, escupió burlón.

Degel le miro molesto, ese maldito arrogante, nadie le pidió que…Mordió su labio, no quería decirlo pero…

-gra…

Pero Kardia no le dejo terminar, le arrojo la mochila directo a la cara. El peliverde apenas si la alcanzo a detener.

-olvídalo niño, adiós.

El heleno paso a su lado, caminando con orgullo.

Degel apretó el bulto en su pecho, eso fue humillante. Tomo un respiro, era momento de regresar, sus padres estarían preocu…

¡plafff!

-sí, son tan suavecitas como imagine… ¡ahora estamos a mano!

Kardia salió corriendo del lugar, antes de que el chico quisiera matarlo por la nalgada que le acababa de dar…pero que esperaba, se merecía un bono por haberle cuidado ¿no?

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó este primer capítulo, espero fuese de su agrado.**

 **Intente enfocarme en las personalidades, pero creo que no me quedaron muy bien. Mejorare en el siguiente, lo prometo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron, este es el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia que se me ocurrió, espero les guste**.

*****….*****…..*****….*****

Capítulo 2

Degel.

La sonrisa de arrogancia fue borrada de un golpe seco, la bofetada se escuchó en todo el local, los clientes del lugar se giraron a verles sorprendidos.

Degel salió furioso, maldiciendo en su lengua materna a ese pervertido, insolente y maldito sátiro de Kardia, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras un burbujeo se apoderaba de su estómago, genial, gastritis resultado del coraje… ¡ah! definitivamente ese no era su día.

Desde la mañana todo le salió mal, se golpeó el dedito pequeño con la pata de la cama, sostuvo una fuerte discusión con sus padres al enterarse que estos le habían arreglado una cita con Seraphina García sin su consentimiento, por el coraje se marchó a la escuela sin desayunar y llego tarde, pero su mala fortuna no termino ahí, al llegar se dio cuenta de que olvido un trabajo, corrió a la biblioteca para reimprimirlo, pero la encontró cerrada, por lo que recibió una llamada de parte de su profesor. Para rematar, la clase final fue sustituida por una práctica que se impartiría al atardecer y ya que era en equipos, el pobre fue emparejado con un par de locas que no dejaban de coquetearle. Intento ver el lado bueno del asunto, al menos con el tiempo libre podría comer algo, pero desgraciadamente la cafetería estaba abarrotada y el griterío le ponía los nervios de punta…Ok, algo en el centro le caería mejor.

Encontró un pequeño restaurante de aspecto bohemio, con pisos de cedro y mesas de caoba, ventanas ovaladas adornadas como vitrales medievales y una excelente música de relajación. Tomo asiento en un rincón y ordeno un café, acompañado con una rebanada de pastel de queso, su mente se entretuvo con las páginas de una novela de misterio.

Pero parece que el universo conspiraba en su contra ese día. Al levantar la vista para acomodar sus anteojos sus ojos se encontraron con alguien que no esperaba volver a ver. Asustado se escondió detrás de su libro, cual colegiala, aun no olvidaba el incidente de hace unos días, la vergüenza de quedarse dormido y usar a otra persona como re cargadera, no eso no era fácil de olvidar, como tampoco ¡la afrenta que recibió su trasero!

La ira creció en su estómago, por suerte su cerebro aun dominaba la situación. Se levantó despacio, pagaría en la caja y se marcharía, sin la necesidad de volver a verlo.

¡¿Cuánto Dice?!

Por desgracia un anciano se encontraba delante de él, el señor gritaba al pobre cajero para que le hablara más fuerte, ya que no escuchaba bien el monto a pagar, por su parte el joven se recargaba en la caja registradora y gritaba el total, suplicando que el hombre escuchara.

Degel podía escuchar las risas de fondo y las miradas dirigidas a ese par…o casi todas. Un escalofrió recorrió su piel, podía sentir una fuerte mirada dirigida a su persona, por curiosidad, o torpeza, se giró a ver, tembló cuando sus ojos chocaron con los turqués, apenado giro intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

Cálmate, tal vez ni te recuerde, solo se vieron una vez y ya.

Respiro aliviado al ver como el anciano pagaba, era su turno, solo daba el monto y saldría de ahí tan rápido como…

-¡Hola, Lirón!

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Kardia.

Hoy era un buen día, su arduo trabajo por fin daba frutos.

Llego temprano a la oficina, algo raro en él, para su suerte todos los cálculos que le solicitaban salían a la primera y su superior estaba complacido.

-Admítelo cejita, es un excelente prototipo.

Los dientes del inglés rechinaron furiosos, no deseaba admitirlo pero de verdad era un buen trabajo.

-ja,ja, que pasa Rhadamanthys ¿te comieron la lengua los gatos? o tu idiotez no te permite reconocer un buen trabajo.

-..Grr…maldito...

-¡Hey Bicho! vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

Manigoldo llego a tiempo para separar a ese par, una pelea entre esos dos no era nada bueno, en especial para Kardia que tenía poco tiempo de haber ingresado.

Llegaron al lugar de siempre, un restaurante bohemio en el centro dela ciudad, tomaron la mesa de siempre y Kardia no presto atención a nada, excepto el pedazo de bistec que le pusieron enfrente.

-ya te he dicho que no pelees con el idiota de Rhadamanthys, no olvides que es uno de tus superiores en la empresa.

-ya, ya, deja de regañarme, ya lo sé pero. Ese idiota siempre me provoca, se la vive menospreciando mi trabajo y eso me irrita.

-lo sé, yo paso por lo mismo con el idiota de su hermano Minos, pero te tienes que aguantar. Ese par de Imbe…bueno trio si cuentas a su hermano Aiacos, son unos ineptos, la verdad no sé cómo consiguieron el empleo.

-mmm, según las malas lenguas fue con ayuda de un pariente del jefe, parece que se los recomendó o algo así

-¿enserio? sí que estas enterado, eso ni yo lo sabía, un pariente del señor Solo eh.

-eso me dijeron las secretarias, ya sabes que esas saben casi todos los secretos y…

¡¿Cuánto Dice?!

Los Gritos del anciano los sacaron de su plática, la "melodiosa" voz del hombre capturo su atención. Era una escena divertida, el hombrecillo golpeaba el suelo con su bastón, exigiéndole al chico que hablara más fuerte.

Pero la mirada de Kardia pasó del anciano a la figura que estaba a su espalda. Ese chico sele hacia familiar; el sedoso y brillante cabello verde agua, esa complexión delgada y estilizada, esas largas piernas y ese trasero tan redon…

Una traviesa sonrisa adorno su rostro, sonrisa que creció cuando Degel giro y sus miradas chocaron. Se levantó de golpe y camino a la caja, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

-¡Hola Lirón!

Kardia hablo con burla mientras abrazaba al chico por la espalda.

-ah, tomando café, el peli azul retiro una minúscula gota de la comisura de esos delgados y rosados labios- eso es bueno, no queremos que caigas en cualquier lugar a dormir ¿cierto?

Degel le miro con odio y vergüenza, estaba por reclamarle pero el mayor no lo dejo, le sujeto cual muñeco de trapo y lo arrastro a su mesa, tampoco es que el otro opuso resistencia.

-Hey cangrejo, este es el bello durmiente del que te hable el otro día ¿apoco no es lindo?

-mmm, bueno, pese a la cara de querer asesinarte, sí, es muy lindo… ¡ah! Manigoldo Altark, mucho guato.

Degel se zafó de abrazo de Kardia, le regalo una mirada de pocos amigos y se apresuró a responder el saludo del italiano.

-Degel Sadalsudd, un placer.

-¡oh! ¿Te llamas Degel? pregunto interesado el griego.

-¡Cabron! lo trajiste arrastrando y no te sabes ni su nombre, no inventes Kardia.

-¡hey, no es mi culpa! Ese día no me dejo ni presentarme, el principito comenzó a gritarme como loco y a pegarme, se defendió el peli azul.

-te grite porque eres un maldito aprovechado y un pervertido.

-¿yo? disculpa mocoso, fuiste tú quien se quedó dormidote en mi hombro y…bla,bla,bla.

Manigoldo les veía divertido, los ojos del italiano viajaban de uno a otro, como si presencia un buen partido de tenis.

-no fue mi culpa, estaba exhausto, no es fácil estudiar medicina ¿sabes?

-uy, disculpe mi estimado mártir, pero ninguna carrera es fácil, pero ello no te da derecho a gritarle a las personas y golpearlas…aparte, ni siquiera me agradeciste por cuidarte.

-iba a hacerlo, pero tu…idiota…

Sus mejillas se encendieron por lo que giro al otro lado. Kardia le miraba confundido, pero su cerebro no tardo en recordar lo ocurrido. La carcajada no se hizo esperar, cosa que irrito más al menor y confundió a su amigo.

-ja,ja, la verdad es que por ese detalle te reconocí, por un momento dude, ese día se te veían más chicas y planitas, tal vez porque estuviste mucho tiempo sentadote, pero ya viéndolas bien ¡tienes un culo perfecto!

La mirada y sonrisa lujuriosa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Degel se levantó furioso y le propino una fuerte cachetada al griego, sin saber cómo se encamino a la salida y abandono el lugar, a su espalda se escuchaban las risas de Manigoldo y Kardia, este último gritándole que le vería en el parque a las 8:00.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****

Degel

Definitivamente ese no era su día.

Comenzaba a olvidar el mal sabor de boca que el heleno le hizo pasar en el restaurante, así como la pena por la escena que armo y el hecho de irse sin pagar…y ahora, le ocurría esto.

Las miradas de sus compañeras mostraban una pizca de burla, acompañadas por una sonrisa mal disimulada. Trago grueso y apretó con fuerza el escarpelo ¡como odiaba esas prácticas! era consiente que eran muy necesarias para su profesión…pero.

Reprimió la náusea mordiendo su labio, dirigió la irada a las chicas buscando apoyo, pero estas la desviaron, si había burla en sus ojos, pero también miedo y tristeza. Aguanto la náusea y procedió a cortar, no era una escena agradable.

Ese día su profesor les llevo al anfiteatro para realizar unas autopsias a pacientes que fallecieron a causa del cáncer, para que estudiaran el daño que este realiza a los cuerpos y ver hasta donde podrían ayudar. El cuerpo que le toco se encontraba seriamente afectado, ese cáncer fue muy agresivo, comenzó en el estómago y se propago con rapidez hasta los pulmones, el paciente no duro ni dos meses, un caso lamentable.

El conflicto de emociones que sufrió en ese momento repercutió en su desempeño, tardo más de lo previsto y en muchas ocasiones se detuvo, no contó con la ayuda de las chicas y al final el profesor se encargó de cerrar el cuerpo, mientras le reprendía por su falta de seriedad y dedicación.

Salió del baño después de un rato, enjuago su boca y cara, se encontraba exhausto, lo único que deseaba era ir a casa, darse un baño y dormir.

Ya era de noche, sus pasos lentos y débiles, caminaba cual zombi sin saber a dónde iba.

-te tardaste, te dije a las 8:00 y ya son las 9:30.

La voz de Kardia lo saco de su trance, al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en el parque, frente a él, el heleno, sentado en la misma banca mirándole fijo.

Parpadeo unos segundos antes de sentarse a su lado, con calma saco unos utensilios de su mochila, alcohol y algodón, empezó a limpiar los restos de sangre en el labio del mayor.

-una pelea con un compañero, respondió la pregunta silenciosa de los ojos violáceos.

Degel suspiro cansado y continuo con su labor, al terminar le dio una rápida inspección a su rostro, golpes superficiales, nada de qué preocuparse. El chico guardo sus cosas y se quedó mirando al piso por un buen rato. Dio un brinco cuando Kardia sujeto su barbilla y lo obligo a levantar el rostro, las orbes turquesas le miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?

Sus ojos se aguaron, intento reprimir el llanto pero no lo consiguió, se arrojó a los brazos del moreno y comenzó a llorar. De verdad ese no fue su día ¿Por qué le tuvo que tocar a él el cuerpo de ese pobre niño? ¿Por qué su empatía tuvo que explotar en ese momento, en medio de la clase? ¿Por qué el profesor solo lo reprendió a él y no a sus compañeras que no hicieron nada en toda la práctica?

-¡shhh! ya tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Las tiernas caricias en su cabello y espalda lo reconfortaron, el suave palpitar del corazón de Kardia comenzó a arrullarlo, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco mientras sujetaba con fuerza la prenda de su compañero. Al final se quedó dormido, confiado en que el peli azul le cuidaría hasta que dignara a despertar.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****….

Kardia

El heleno sonrió, acomodo al chico en sus piernas y lo cubrió con su saco, cansado se apoyó en el respaldo de la banca, el dolor en su mejilla había disminuido un poco ¡Maldito Rhadamanthys! sí que pegaba duro, aunque, el ojo morado que le regalo adornaría bien su uniceja, je, je.

Casi se infarta al descubrir que el mendigo ingles se había robado su trabajo y le había presentado ante Julián Solo como propio. El maldito aprovecho su descanso para asaltar su escritorio y robar su proyecto, para desgracia de Kardia, Julián acepto la propuesta y felicito al cejotas, el heleno no pudo reclamar la autoría ya que si jefe abandono casi de inmediato la oficina, para realizar un viaje de negocios. Pero eso no impidió que pudiese desquitarse. Un "ligero" empujón, cortesía de Manigoldo, le dio la oportunidad perfecta. En segundos se armó una pelea en el estacionamiento, pelea en la que participaron Minos y Aiacos en favor de Rhadamanthys y Manigoldo en defensa de Kardia, los dos alegres compadres le acomodaron una arrastrada a los hermanitos, pero tuvieron que salir corriendo cuando sin querer estamparon al pelinegro contra el auto de un contratista y rayaron la pintura, por suerte su amigo Dhoko había desactivado las cámaras de seguridad, que si no.

Manigoldo le había invitado unas cervezas para celebrar, pero el joven declino la oferta, argumentando la "cita" con Degel. Llego al parque y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre, aunque no muy bien, cepillo su cabello con los dedos y se sentó a esperar. Por un momento se preocupó al ver que el francés no llegaba, aunque era razonable, después de la escenita del restaurante, en el cual por cierto se vio obligado a pagar lo que su amigo consumió…carajo, parece que se tragó el pastel él solito ¡seis rebanadas! ¿Cómo diablos estaba tan delgado?

-mmm

Degel se estremeció en sus brazos, por lo que lo acomodo mejor. No negaría que se alegró mucho al verlo llegar, pero le preocupo la mirada triste y su porte tan nostálgico, le dejo llorar e intento reconfortarle lo mejor posible, ya después le preguntaría lo sucedido, por ahora se dedicaría a vigilar su sueño.

Su vista se clavó en el cielo ,que comenzaba a tapiarse de estrellas; pese al robo de la tarde, el mal sabor de boca y los golpes, hoy fue un buen día y el final…lo mejor.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****

 **Se acabó, espero fuese de su agrado.**

 **Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y nos leemos despues.**


End file.
